


Sammy and the devil's swing

by InkyTomatoSoup



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2D Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Ink Henry Stein, Sammy Lawrence Lives, Sammy lawrence good guy, Three Boris's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyTomatoSoup/pseuds/InkyTomatoSoup
Summary: (This is update story from deleted Musical ink)28 years after leaving his job. Sammy Lawrence returns to studio discovering how tinted it has become.He needs to find out what happened to his colleges, Henry, Norman, Susie and many other studio and Gent staff.Thinking like him they left their jobs. Soon he will find out the Truth.





	Sammy and the devil's swing

 “Dear Sammy,  
              From your letters you seem to be struggling with inspiration, such a downer.  
              But how about you pop back to the old studio! You know which one. I believe you  
              left one of your old music books from twenty nine years ago.  
              Better bring your rain boots.  
                  Your old boss,  
                   Joey Drew”

_Here I am, at Joey Drew studios. My old place of work._ Sammy pushed open the old studio door wide open, the warm sun behind him lit up most of the dimly lit corridor, its walls lined with old cartoon posters, the room at the end seemed just a dim lilted with a small faded light in the distance. He left the door open as he made his way down towards the room, thinking back to the days he walked down the same corridor to begin another day of work, greeted by the receptionist who always seemed to be filing her nails while on the phone and the corridors beyond bustling with familiar faces. Faces of colleges who even though the sight of some of them instantly annoyed me due to the fact their personalities were so up beat, everyday since leaving I’ve missed their company.

The faded light was the work of an old still going projector placed in the corner, wheeling nothing but a blank light onto the wall. Glancing around the reception room he could clearly see how desolate and rundown this place had become. The longer he stood in one place, the more uneasy he felt and his mind started playing tricks. Though the silence I could hear distant creaking that sounded like footsteps. Sammy knew he was the only one in the building, most likely the first in decades.

As his eyes got more adjusted to the yellow hued lighting, he recalled the route he had to take to get to his old music department. Corridor. Elevator. More corridors. Department. Book. Sammy nodded to himself, liking this simple plan, he turned to the corridor entrance on his right, heading in that direction.

Every step Sammy took down the corridors, he felt like he was being watched. Seemly by harmless Bendy cut-outs that were placed randomly along his path, leaning against the walls. _Why are there so many of these things,_ Sammy thought to himself, thinking of their locations as very pointless. He stopped outside of the elevator, causally pressing the up button, listening in for movement. There was just silence. He pressed it again impatiently, getting annoyed. _I can’t believe I’m trying, of cause this wont work… It is a unless relic._ Wait. that's _right, there is always a plan B, Sammy._

He chuckled at himself for thinking an old elevator would even work, turning his attention to his place B, the stairwell. He unexpectedly tried the handle to find it was locked. Sammy gazed blankly at the handle before trying it again more aggressively.

“You have got to be kidding me!” He snapped out loud, kicking at the door. “Why do you suggest me coming back when I can’t get downstairs, Joey”

Sammy took at step back, running his fingers though his dirty blonde hair, trying to plan what to do next while his patience was wearing thin. As Sammy was trying to pull himself together, he caught glimpse of something moving in the corner of his eye from the direction he came from, when he glanced over alarmed he saw a shadow slipping around the corner. He stared wide eyes his chest feeling tight in panic. He took a deep breath and carefully made his way to the corner, were he pushed himself up against the wall. _I-I’m not alone? If Joey is trying to play tricks on me… like in the old days. I’m not fooling for it!._ On the count of three he peaked around down the corridor, only to see a door that was open when it wasn’t before, leaning against it was another cut-out, not a Bendy but an Alice Angel one. Sammy came into the corridor his eyes still wide.  
He gaze out a nervous laugh. “You got me! If you were trying to scare me it worked.”  
Movement sounded from the room.

“I know your there, you can come out.”

Sammy got closer to the cut-out and peered into the room. _What? I swear I heard someone in here._ The room seemed completely empty till he switched the lights on, at that point his heart dropped at a horrific sight waiting for him at the back of the room, behind a desk. A tall human sized corpse was strapped down on a vertical operation table, it resembled the character Boris the wolf. Sammy wasn’t able to comprehend what he was looking at, it seemed so cartoon like yet something about it seemed real, his ribs had been pulled open widely to the point some of the organs could be viewed this all caused Sammy’s stomach twisted in disgust.

Out of the blue an almighty rumble filled the empty void and the noise of water whooshing though the pipes at a fast speed sounded from the ceiling above Sammy, his eyes looked fixedly at the ceiling as his body was scared stiff with terror, the floorboards under his feet quivered and shock like an earthquake. A sudden jolt of the ground caused Sammy to loose his footing and stumbling backwards and tumble out into the corridor, his back slammed against the wall. He let out a fearful scream as the Alice cut-out collapsed in front of him. After a good minute the tremors started to cease, leaving Sammy panting and terror-stricken, he was unable to move. _I think I’m having a heart attack…. I can’t breathe.He gasped harshly in desperation to catch his breath till his body wasn’t so stiff._ Sammy guardedly hosted himself off the ground using the walls, gripping hold of his chest. He started to remember how that noise sounded almost recognizable from the past, but he wasn’t sure on what it was but he knew it wasn’t good either way. He rested against the wall focusing on the sounds and the silence. __I shouldn’t stay here any longer then I should...its time to go. His focus on leaving this crazy place was disturbed by another sound in the distance. This time it sounded like voices a single voice calling out for help, coming from the opposite direction past the lift and stairs. As much as he didn’t want to go against leaving, this was a voice not a sound. Sammy moved to beside the lift in hopes of hearing the voice clearer, with little success he worked his way more down the corridor, getting closer and closer to the voice.__

The little demon came to, his body at first his body felt tingly and numb. Upon obviation he found himself inches off the ground dangling by his arm from a huge metal spout, even stretching his feet couldn’t reach the floor. He attempted to swing his other arm up to host himself but to his shock, he didn’t even have a hand or a forearm. His arm stopped at the elbow. he let out a little shriek.

“My arm, What happened to my arm?!”

He started to swing his legs in panic, his arms straining more. “Where am I? Why am I alone?!”

Fear quickly filled the demons mind, feeling very helpless in his situation.

“Help! Help me please!”.

He attempted to free himself by getting on his feet on the ring of the spout and pushing with all of his mite.  
“Is there anyone there! I’m stuck. Help!”

That was the last thing heard on Sammy’s hunt before he finding himself entering a long room, on both sides had three pedestal that were on a dirt ground. At the end stood a giant machine, partly in the wall. _Is that the ink machine?_ He knew that this old thing was and he disliked looking at it.  
His attention was attracted by a small imp like creature hanging from the main pipe, seemingly it was stuck.

“Ugh! Am I really stuck here?” It spoke to itself.

The more Sammy stared, he thought his eyes were playing more tricks on him, the characteristics looked very much like Bendy. The cartoonish horns, the round face on a floating head. This was Bendy but it was moving and talking?

The imp demon sighted Sammy, standing there in silence and disbelief. Its face turning from panic to being relieved, a big grin forming.

“Your a sight for sore eyes!”

Sammy was lost for words, stuck in a moment of complete disbelief.

“Hey bud! Help me will ya. I’m not gonna bite” The demon said.

He was unable to shake his feeling of distrust but it would be wrong of him to leave it there, taking a deep breath he paced his way down the center of the room. Sammy knelt down next to the hanging demon examining the situation.

“I’ll get you unstuck in no time, just let me focus” Sammy spoke calmly.

First thing is taking the pressure from his arm that was stuck, so he scooped Bendy’s body in one of his arms like he was a child. Bendy stayed silent, looking content being in Sammy’s arms.

He gripped hold what arm was visible and started to tug on it, finding it was slipping out with ease, this confused Sammy dearly as Bendy should have been able to get his arm out easily when he was trying to use his feet. _Maybe he’s just very weak._ Sammy thought to himself, trying not to chuckle out loud.

Soon Bendy whole arm was free.

“You got me out! Your stronger then I expected for an old man!” Bendy said cheekily as Sammy set him down.  
Once his feet were set on the ground, it was noticeable how short Bendy was comparison to Sammy. Its funny, if anyone else had called him a old man he would have been off on a lecture or getting mad, but with Bendy, he didn’t want to get angry with him as Bendy in the cartoons was a mischievous, childish character.  
“Oh really now? You meet many old men eh?”

“Well… no I haven’t. Your the first and only person I’ve meet” Bendy said, with a thinking face.  
Sammy squatted down to Bendy’s level, offering his hand.  
“As the first person you’ve meet, its nice to meet you. I’m Sammy Lawrence”

“Sammy Lawrence?” Bendy shock his hand, his gloved oddly feeling like real fabric. “That name rings a bell, but its not relevant. My names Bendy! Bendy… uh. I don’t have a second name”

Sammy gently shock his hand. “That is not important but what is important is what to do next. As I’m going to be leaving this place”

As soon as Sammy mentioned leaving, Bendy’s smile turned into a frown, suddenly looking distressed.  
“Leave? Please don’t leave… I don’t want to be alone again!”  
The little demon leaped into Sammy’s arms in desperation, almost causing him to unbalance. There wasn’t anything else for him here.  
“I’m sorry… I only came here for one thing. I can’t even get down the stairs”  
“M-Maybe we can work together in finding away.” Bendy got clingy.Sammy had to take a moment to think about it.  
“Two eyes are better then one. So we could go look for a way”  
Bendy looked up at him, his smile returning. It looked like Sammy was stuck with this little demon for now.  
Time had past and the pair were trying to figure how to get the stairwell door open.Bendy had attempted by charging his small inky body into the door. They had a plan on trying that room, that room the body was in.

“Right Bendy, I need you to close your eyes” Sammy removed his tie. “I’m going to put this over your eyes.. there are things I don’t want you to see”

Bendy gazes up at him with a confused expression.

“You pulling my leg right? How am I meant to see where I'm going?”

“Well I’ll carry you then set you down once in the room? Fair deal?” Sammy explained, praying they might be in that room.

Rattling his memory, that room might have been Joey’s old office. He knelt down in front of Bendy hoping he was fine with his little plan.  
“That’s pretty fair, gramps!”

Sammy narrowed his eyes, clearly not a fan of that term. _Gramps?_

He started to wrap the tie to cover Bendy’s eyes once he had them close and having a big grin on his face.

“Do I really look that old?”

Sammy lifted Bendy into his arms, making sure to support.

“Well you have wrinkles. So that must mean your old right?”

“Not always Bendy. I’m forty nine, the most reasonable reason for my wrinkles is my lack of sleep.”

Sammy started to walk down the corridor towards that room.

“Your nearly fifty!” Bendy exclaimed.

“Don’t remind me. My birthday is in a few months.”

“Really? What do you normally do for your birthday Sammy?” Bendy asked, sounded interested.

Sammy thinking back to his home, he lives alone and doesn’t have many friends since he went into early retirement and he isolated himself to his home in a small neighborhood.

“Well.” He lied convincingly. “I normally go to a bar with my friends and enjoy music.”

“That sounds super boring!”

“We all have different tastes.”

“On my birthday, I want lots of balloons and cake” Bendy exclaimed. “And be with my friends!”

“That sounds awfully nice, Bendy”  
Sammy came into room, and set Bendy with his face facing the wall.

“Now I’m going to search for the keys stay here. I’ll still be here.”

Sammy worked his way to the back of the desk, trying his best to ignore the body. He started pulling draws out till he was able to find a small set of keys.

_Found you.  
_He slipped the keys into his waistcoat pocket, going back to lifting Bendy into his arms.

“Time to get back to the stairs.”

Before Sammy was able to leave the room, there was a sudden flow of ink that swept into the room quickly flooding it, surrounding his rain boots.

“What?” He with hast came out of the room.

Bendy removed his blindfold, hearing Sammy’s concerning voice.

“What gives? Why is everything suddenly flooded with ink?” Bendy asked, looking to Sammy for answers.

He was just as clueless, so he made his way down the flooded corridor.

“I … I have no idea.”

They were both in for a fright around the next corner, in front their destination stood was a very tall figure, inhuman and hunched over with extremely large long arms. The walls around it was covered in black vanes and the aura around this creature made Sammy’s hair stand on end. He found himself holding Bendy closer to himself.  
Its round horned head slowly moved around, as soon as Sammy started to move in the whooshing ink. Its apparent eyeless face had a spin chilling grin staring emotionless at them. Sammy could feel Bendy quivering in his arms, his face also in horror.  
The creatures whole body started to turn to face the two then it started taking limped strides though the ink. Sammy slowly backed off afraid that if he made any sudden movements that this thing would lunge after them, he planned at the corner once out of sight that he will make a run for it. This is not worth it. For a book.He backed around the corner, making sure the thing was at a good distance before, made a dash for it. But the creature also speed up.

“Don’t worry Bendy… We’re getting out of here!” Sammy all this time, has kept Bendy’s head against his chest, like a father would to protect his child.

Splash, splash. _There’s the exit._

“We’re nearly out.”

Sammy reached his hand out ready to grab the handle, not knowing how close it was behind them. This nightmare was going to be over!

Crack.

In that moment, that slow moment. The sight of the door went out of sight as the floorboards gave way underneath Sammy’s feet, cause him and Bendy to plummet into the darkness.

 

 


End file.
